


Till...

by penmans_anthology



Series: Though we’re far away, the memories bring us closer [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Boys In Love, Cry with me, Cute Kim Mingyu, D&D Nerds, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Im running out of ideas, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu Friendship, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Best Friends, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Not everyone is in the story, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Perhaps a second part is coming soon..., Please Don't Hate Me, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, idk what the title is, im sorry?, lemmie know what y'all think, one singular yike, oof that's a lot of tags, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penmans_anthology/pseuds/penmans_anthology
Summary: “There is much to be said for cherry blossoms, but they seem so flighty. They are so quick to run off and leave you."--------------Jeon Wonwoo has known Kim Mingyu almost all his life, Mingyu has idolized Wonwoo all of his. The two face the trials of growing older, their lives intertwined. When Wonwoo goes to University, he finds a whole new world of opportunities, while Mingyu stumbles through the trials of late high-school.Junhui and Minghao are best friends, and they'll always be there for each other. Minghao has something he'll never tell Junhui, and Junhui has no reason to suspect Minghao's silence.Wonwoo, Mingyu, Junhi and Minghao, accompanied by the rest of the 97-Line, learn about growing up, living life, and loving one-another.





	Till...

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty here we go....  
> This is beta-ed by the lovely imonlyalittlecrazy. Maybe if you check out their work here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818479/chapters/26666004) they'll finish is up. I hope so.... :'(
> 
> Please enjoy and make sure to stick with it till the end. There will be a second part up in (hopefully) the next month. Subscribe to make sure you don't miss it, and let me know what you think in the comments, as well as what you'd like to see in part 2. 
> 
> :D

 

Here's a mood playlist, the title is based off of the Pentagon ballad Till... Please check it out, and I hope you enjoy!

[Till...](https://open.spotify.com/user/officialaceofspace/playlist/3MEqxrox4cCyrp8Ei3oHNp?si=C7XgWaWTQvSBGiv1oSKyyg)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Wonwoo looks up in surprise as Mingyu crashes into his room. “Hyung, I need your help.” The shorter teen’s hair is plastered to his sweaty forehead, and his eyes are wild.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and shifts his body to face Mingyu. “What’s up?” He isn’t surprised Mingyu is there, after all, half of the kid’s summer had been spent with Minghao in the basement.

Mingyu’s chubby baby fat filled cheeks almost cover his eyes as he smiles widely. “We need you to play with us.”

Now, Wonwoo is only three years older than Mingyu, but he’s pretty sure that a sixteen-year-old hanging out with two thirteen-year old’s is pretty lame. “I don’t really want to, sorry Gyu.” He turns back to one of the many books that’s laying on his bed.

The dark-haired boy walks over and looks at the cover of Wonwoo’s book. “We can let you be Morvoo.” He looks at Wonwoo with intense puppy eyes.

“I don’t want to be a warlock again, Mingyu,” Wonwoo whines, getting up off his bed and walking to the door.

“Well Jun’s DMing, so I guess you can be whatever you want,” Mingyu says, running down the stairs after him.

“When did Jun get here?”

“What about a Paladin?”

“How long has Jun been hiding in the basement?” Wonwoo throws open the paint chipped basement door and gallops down the stairs. He was wrong, there seems to be more than just two thirteen-year olds. Junhui is standing in the corner, half of a cardboard box set up as a shield from the inquisitive Dungeons and Dragons players.

 

 

 

 

“Woo, what’s up man?” Junhui walks over, pushing Jaehyun away from his table. “Ready to play?”

“Nothing much, just hanging out with a bunch of dweebs.”

“We’re not dweebs,” Bambam pipes up from behind him.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and gives Bambam a hard stare.

“We are dweebs, Bam,” Minghao, Wonwoo’s younger brother, says, attempting to wrestle a set of expensive looking metal dice out of Seokmin’s hand. Bambam smiles, showing off a large gap in his teeth.

“Bambam, my man, what did you do?” Wonwoo asks with a laugh.

“Yugyeom threw me out of the treehouse,” the teen says with a smile. Yugyeom cackles madly in the corner, poking a distressed looking Jungkook in the side.

“Okay you little shits,” Jun announces, making his way over to his DM table. “We should get started.”

The boys in the large basement let out a round of applause, and in the case of a few of them, cracking yells of approval. (Puberty’s fun.)

“Woo, what are you playing as today. I have a few character sheets drawn up, you can use one of those.”

Wonwoo looks to Mingyu, who is smiling at him. “I think I’ll play as a Paladin today, my good sir.”

“Great choice, hyung,” Mingyu beems, taking his seat next to Jungkook.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a year since Wonwoo left for collage, almost seven months since he’s seen his little brother and the rest of his family. And it’s been almost a year and a half since he’s seen Mingyu.

“Jesus Christ, Gyu,” he exclaims, hopping out of his car and hugging a much taller, tanner, and less chubby Mingyu.

“Hey hyung!” The youngers voice is much deeper, though not quite as deep as Wonwoo’s. “I’ve missed you.”

Wonwoo sinks into his hug, remembering all their late-night texts during the school year. It is good to be back. He also notes that Mingyu is a bit taller than him now. He doesn’t know why but he’s really annoyed by that.

“Bitch give me a hug too,” Minghao whines next to them. “I am your brother, dude.”

Minghao has grown a lot too, luckily still slightly shorter than Wonwoo. “How’s college?” He gestures Wonwoo inside, where he can see his step-mother setting the table.

“Pretty good,” he says with a shrug. “Classes are classes.”

“How’s the life of my favorite writing major?” Mingyu asks in his deep voice Wonwoo isn’t quite use to yet.

Wonwoo, laughs, knowing Mingyu is acting disinterested, even though he knows almost everything about Wonwoo’s college life. “Just turned in my Fantasy Writing Final.”

“Wonwoo,” he smiles and embraces his step-mom. “We’ve missed you. I made pad thai just for you.” She turns to Mingyu. “I made sure to make you something else, dear.”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and touches Mingyu’s arm. He swears gooseflesh raises on the younger’s tanned skin. “What’s up with pad thai?”

“He developed a peanut allergy,” Minghao says, using his fingers to punctuate the remark with air quotes.

“I did!” Mingyu slaps Minghao’s thigh and helps their Mrs. Xiu set the table.

Wonwoo looks after him, eyebrow still raised. “How are you two doing in school?” Minghao cackles and throws his head back.

“I failed Pre-Calc, and Mingyu’s the only reason that I got through History with a C.”

The older brother shakes his head. “So I leave, and your grades go to shit?”

Minghao smiles and shakes his head. “There are so many other reasons I’m not doing well in school.” He drops the cheesy smile and goes to help his mom.

 

 

 

Wonwoo shakes his head and walks out to his Volkswagen Beetle. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes he’s been holding off in finishing up. Seungcheol, his university roommate had started regulating the number of cigarettes the two of them had been smoking.

“You smoke now,” comes a low voice from the door. Mingyu nods disappointedly to the cardboard box in Wonwoo’s hand and frowns. “You always joked about eventually becoming a chain smoker, but I didn’t think…”

The older nods solemnly, lighting the cigarette between his lips. “It’s really not that big of a deal, Gyu.”

Mingyu shakes his head and walks over to the car. He leans next to Wonwoo, coughing a little at the smoke. “We talk all the time over text, but you never tell me anything.”

Wonwoo squirms guiltily, realizing there is so much he hasn’t, and probably won’t never tell the people in his town. Yes, he loves Mingyu and Minghao, but there are so many things they won’t understand about him if he tells them. Knowing Mingyu’s conservative family, and his own father’s ignorance, Wonwoo won’t, or can’t rather, chance telling the two younger men about he and his friends.

“Yeah,” he sighs finally. “I know, Gyu, and I’m sorry.”

Mingyu huffs angrily and lays his head on the roof of the tiny car. Wonwoo can see tears in the corners of the younger’s eyes. “I just,” Mingyu coughs, trying to keep the tears at bay. “I need someone to talk to.”

Wonwoo tilts his head confusedly. “What about the D&D guys. Minghao? Jungkook, Yugyeom?”

He watches as a tear streaks down Mingyu’s face. “Jungkook hasn’t talked to me for a while.”

“Why?" 

Mingyu’s face scrunches up as he tries to stop crying. “It’s complicated.” His voice cracks, and he hits his head against the car. “I’m so sorry for crying right now. You just got back and I’m just crying.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo drops his cigarette on the ground and puts his arm around Mingyu’s middle. “I came back for you.”

Mingyu laughs and rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Thanks, hyung.”

They stay there for a moment before Minghao opens the door and yells at them to come inside for dinner.

 

* * *

 

_"Thanks for dinner, Kookie,” Mingyu says, throwing his arm around the shorter young man. Jungkook smiles back, his pretty brown eyes twinkling. “The brownies were awesome.”_

 

_“We’re going to pick up Lisa and Roseanne, right?” Asks Jungkook, a look of apprehension on his face._

 

_Mingyu can feel his face fall, remembering that they were taking the two girls to the dance. “Yeah, let’s go.”_

 

_“Mingyu, you good? You look upset.” Jungkook puts a hand on Mingyu’s arm and gently pats his tan forearm._

 

_Mingyu can feel the skin under Jungkook’s touch warm and tingle. “I just. I’m not really interested in Lisa.”_

 

_Jungkook’s dark eyes dart around quickly before he breathes out. “Why?”_

 

_“I think I’m into you, Jungkook.”_

 

_The shorter boy’s breath hitches, and his eyes flick to Mingyu’s lips._

 

_Mingyu closes the gap between them, pressing his lips into Jungkook’s. It’s awkward, of course, first kisses always are, but Jungkook sinks into the kiss for a moment before pulling back._

 

_“I-“_

 

_Mingyu can feel a burning sensation in his throat, and he coughs. It feels almost like he’s choking on something._

 

_“Are you okay?” Jungkook looks at him, concern etched in his face._

 

_Mingyu shakes his head and claws at the bowtie around his neck. “I can’t breathe,” he chokes out._

 

_“Oh fuck.” Jungkook catches his arm as he falls to the ground, coughing and trying to inhale. “Oh shit, Mingyu. Fuck.”_

 

_Mingyu can’t breathe._

 

_Mingyu blacks out._

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo walks down the creaky staircase to see Mingyu’s back at the door. “I can’t talk to you right now.”

“I just want to apologize for everything.”

The older glances at his watch. It’s half past eleven, and even though Mingyu is staying over with Minghao, he wonders why he has a visitor at this time.

“You want to apologize?” Mingyu draws back, placing a hand on his hip. Wonwoo can see a shock of darkest black hair on the doorstep, and a familiar set of warm brown eyes. “Jungkook you left me in the hospital by myself after we-“

“Not so loud,” Jungkook says, hushing the taller. “I’m sorry, I just needed to get home.”

“Oh that is so bullshit.” MIngyu laughs, a little too loudly, and Wonwoo clears his throat, letting the two know he’s there. The taller of the younger boys whips around, his angry face softening when he realizes it’s Wonwoo. “Hey, couldn’t sleep?”

Wonwoo is surprised by the quick change in tone. “Uh, yeah. Hey Jungkook.”

Jungkook smiles weakly and turns to leave. “I’ll call you.”

“No,” Mingyu says quickly. “Jongin is home and he’ll pick up the phone.”

The black-haired boy nods knowingly and makes his way down the sidewalk. “I’ll meet you at the park.”

The door closes with a sharp snap. “I hate him so much,” Mingyu spits out.

“Jungkook?” Wonwoo turns to go into the kitchen, Mingyu behind him. “I thought you two were close.”

Mingyu looks almost guilty. “We are having some…Problems.”

Wonwoo nods and pours himself a glass of water from the jug in the refrigerator. In the dim light cast by the fridge, he swears Mingyu is crying again. “Well, have a good sleep,” he says lamely, not really knowing how to console Mingyu. The younger is just so big and grown up looking that Wonwoo thinks he’d be embarrassed by a hug. It used to be so much easier when he wasn’t so…

“Hyung?”

Wonwoo turns around to see Mingyu holding his arms out. “What?”

“A hug?” Mingyu’s voice is so quiet and filled with emotion. Wonwoo puts his arms around the younger and smiles into his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“I’ll beat him up for you, I swear,” Wonwoo says, pulling back and whipping a tear off Mingyu’s face with his thumb.

Mingyu laughs softly and rests his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “We’ll see.”

  
  


“Babe!” Sooyoung's voice comes through the phone almost as loudly as Wonwoo knows his voice is in person.

“Shut it, I’m with my family.” Wonwoo smiles at Minghao, who’s looking at him inquisitively. “How’s the summer without me?”

“So boring,” Soonyoung draws out the vowels in the sentence and Wonwoo smiles at his boyfriend. “I’m getting tired of Sungcheol’s shit.”

“Fuck up the apartment yet??” Wonwoo waves to his stepmother as she walks past.

The other man giggles. “We’re doing okay. I’ve only broken one plate.” He hears a tinkle of glass. “Sungcheol’s doing much worse than me.”

“That’s good.”

“We’re going to the piercing parlor on Monday” The excitement in his voice can’t be missed.

“Hyung,” Mingyu’s loud voice echoes from the basement. “Come play D&D with me!”

“Hey, I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later.” Wonwoo says goodbye to his boyfriend and hangs up the phone.

“Who’s that?” Minghao asks with a smirk. “Your girlfriend?”

Wonwoo’s annoyed by the tone of his brother’s voice. “No, that was my friend Soonyoung.”

Minghao’s eyebrow twitches. “So you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“No, I don’t.”

The younger moves past Wonwoo and pushes open a recently painted green basement door, with a plaque reading “The Dungeon.”

“You all are nerds,” he sighs, making his own way down the stairs. “Why am I friends with you?”

Mingyu is perched precariously in the corner on a pile of cardboard boxes. He spots Bambam in the corner, looking through some magazine, but there are a few young men he doesn’t recognize.

“Oh yeah, you don’t know everyone,” Mingyu says, noticing Wonwoo’s confused looks at the other boys in the room.

A kid laying on the floor by Mingyu’s feet sits up. He has light dyed hair, soft facial features, and large eyes. “Chan,” Mingyu says, pointing at the boy’s head. “The other one. Yoochan if you’re confused.”

Bambam waves at Wonwoo and gestures to the young man next to him. He has a large nose, and a larger smile. “Bang Chan, you can call him Chris.” Chris smiles and goes back to reading an Archie comic.

Mingyu continues pointing. “That’s Winwin,” he tells Wonwoo. The door opens, and in walks three other boys. “Woojin,” that one goes to sit next to Chris. “Eunwoo, and Yibo.” The last two boys make their ways over to the DM’s table, setting down several plates that smell like tacos. Wonwoo pokes Mingyu in the side and points to the guys across the room.

“What’d they do?”

The younger shakes his head quickly and glances at Minghao, who is sitting near the plates of food, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

The door opens at the top of the stairs, and down gallops an excited looking Junhui, carrying a pile of heavy looking books, which he promptly drops on the floor on sight of Wonwoo. “My man! You’re back!” The boy envelopes him in a large, slightly sweaty hug.

“Never call me your man, thanks,” Wonwoo says, smiling into his friend’s shoulder and clapping him on the back. “It’s been a while, nice to see you.”

Junhui babbles at Wonwoo animatedly for a while about the trials and tribulations of a part time McDonald’s employee, and about the internship program he’s applied too at a local graphic design company. Wonwoo keeps rolling his eyes silently to Mingyu, who is hardly containing his laughter at Junhui’s ridiculous complaints.

“I mean, can you fucking believe she wanted a lactose free milkshake?” Junhui finishes his long story with a squawk, falling into a chair next to Minghao. The shorter young man gives him a glare and moves to the other side of the room. “The fuck Xui? I just got here and you’re already being mean.”

Minghao shakes his head and curls up on the couch next to Chan, the first one. “I’m not being mean, I’m being shady. There’s a subtle difference.”

  
  


“You have to be shitting me,” Wonwoo laughs quietly, covering his smile with his hand.

Mingyu shakes his head, eyes wide, face serious. “No, I swear to god, he’s hot now, and popular and stuff.”

Wonwoo drops his jaw, mostly for the sake of theatrics, but he can’t deny his surprise at the news that Jung Jaehyun, is out of their party for good, having climbed up the social ladder with his good looks and apparently amazing athletic ability. “So, if he’s hot, that means he’s got a lot of girls, right?” Wonwoo remembers high school well, those who were pretty were popular, and he was certainly not one of those people.

Mingyu snorts and elbows Winwin in the side. “Wonwoo thinks Jaehyun’s got a lot of girls.”

For some inexplicable reason, Winwin also snorts. “He’s pretty, but he doesn’t have any girls.” The two other boys on the couch smirk at each other for a few moments before Winwin continues. “Hey, don’t get me wrong, old man,” Wonwoo cringes at the groups new nickname for him, “Being pretty doesn't mean you get girls.”

“Especially if you’re super in love with a certain law student down the road,” Mingyu finishes with a disruptive giggle. Junhui shoots the three a death glare, continuing damage rolls against Minghao, who he seems to be unfairly targeting today.

“Law student?” Wonwoo asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mingyu shakes his head. “Maybe later.”

Minghao lets out a shriek of rage as he’s dealt sixty points of damage, just enough to send his Goliath Barbarian out of commission. “One of you dumb fucks better fucking heal me,” he yells, attempting to launch himself at a grinning Junhui.

“What is happening between those two?” He asks widening his eyes at the catfight that has ensued between their dungeon Master and their dead Barbarian.

Chan (other Chan) rolls his eyes and nudges Eunwoo, who rolls his eyes as well. “Unresolved issues from the last game,” Eunwoo says, in a voice much softer than Wonwoo expects.

Mingyu smiles sadly,. “Hao joked about having our characters make out, but Junhui said that wasn’t cool.”

Both his brother’s goliath and Mingyu’s Tabaxi (A buff cat dude) where guys in the game, and even when they were younger, he remembered the two joking about Blag Ironnuckle and Faybian Alaxi Brumswillow Montinell the 8th being together. Junhui hadn’t ever expressed any discomfort in a same sex relationship, and that was why he’d always just assumed Junhui would be the first one he told about Soonyoung.

The third to last step creaks under Wonwoo’s foot, he’d forgotten about that little fucker, and he tries to move past his step-mother swiftly without grasping her attention. His father had married the Chinese immigrant when Wonwoo was almost seven. Minghao was an added bonus to their little family, as Ms. Xui had already been married a few years previous. She’d always been a really important part of Wonwoo’s life, and he’d really missed her while he was at university. But, his mom was a nosy housewife whos prime source of gossip, Mrs. Lee down the street, was in Portugal for the week.

“Wonwoo, sweety,” she coos, lovingly pulling him into the kitchen. “I’m making Hotteoks for the boys, can you help?”

Exactly what he was trying to avoid, but Wonwoo doesn’t really have any choice in the cooking escapade with his mom. “Yes, of course, Mama.”

And no sooner than he’s started sifting rice flower for her, she’s launched in on an interrogation of all Wonwoo's been up to at school. Her first questions are pretty chill, but she quickly moves right past the. “Who was your favorite professor?” to “Did you drink at all?” And finally ends their conversation with “Now sweetheart, you have to remember that we all love you and want to know everything about your life there, but university is a place where you get to express yourself and learn things from mistakes you make, and we respect that.” She smiles softly and pinches Wonwoo’s cheek fondly. “I remember when you were just a little boy and-“

“Mom, stop, please,” Wonwoo complains, smiling embarrassedly, but leaning his cheek into his mom’s hand.

She nods and turns her attention back to the frying pancakes, flipping the last one out onto the brightly colored Fiestaware plate next to the pan. “Junhui and Minghao are out back,” she slides him the plate of steaming pancakes with a smile. “Take a few for yourself and go outside with them. The weather’s nice today.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s step-mother has a very different idea of what “nice weather” is. It’s quite brisk for the early summer’s afternoon, and Wonwoo almost goes back inside to grab a sweatshirt. The steaming Hotteoks next to him make his mouth water, and he decides that being cold is much better than missing out on eating freshly fried brown sugar pancakes.

Through the overgrown bushes of their backyard, Wonwoo glimpses Minghao swinging in the tire swing attached to their tallest Maple tree, and Junhui watching him apprehensively from the sagging hammock on the two trees opposite.

“So, Minghao-“ Junhui tries, but Minghao just glares at him. “I was just wondering if Taeyong invited you to his party?”

Minghao rolls his eyes and spins the swing around so he’s facing the opposite direction. Wonwoo sighs and makes his way closer to the two.

“Minghao why are you so pissed off at me?” Junhui whines, sitting up in the hammock and almost falling out of it. “Why aren’t you talking to me?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Minghao smaps, abruptly turning to face the older. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows in surprise, and backs away, protectively putting an arm around the Hotteoks.

“What did I do?” Junhui sounds surprised as he jumps back from a glaring Minghao. “What did I do?” He asks again as the younger boy kicks at his shins.

“You and Mingyu can’t be together,” Minghao recites angrily. “Because I don’t want to ruin your characters by making them gay.” Junhui opens his mouth to respond, but Minghao puts a hand up to silence him. “I don’t think you get it, Junhui. Some people aren’t assholes like you, and don’t care about those fucking things.”

“I don’t care!” Junhui shoots out of the hammock, a pleading look on his face. “I just-“

Minghao groans. “You are so stupid, Jun. Why can’t you just shut your mouth and let Mingyu and I get together.”

Wonwoo, if he’s honest, is confused at this point. Does Minghao mean in their game of D&D, or is he talking about a real relationship between him and Mingyu. It seems as if Junhui’s a little confused too, as the older of the two boys furrows his brows.

“You two can’t get together,” he says softly, almost asking a question. “I mean, do you like Mingyu?”

Minghao cackles. “No, you’re right, we can’t get together because we’re two boys. How would you feel if Mingyu and I kissed?”

Wonwoo doesn’t know why, but the pit of his stomach starts knotting. Must just be the idea of someone dating his little brother.

“Well that would be fucking awful.”

“Oh my god.”

“That’s not what I mean, Hao,”’ Junhui yells, balling his fists. “I just mean I don’t want you to date him-“

“Because he’s a guy right?” Minghao stalks toward the older, anger blazing on his face. “I see how you look at Woojin and Chan, or Jaehyun and-“

“Minghao, please,” Junhui says, bringing a hand up to rest on the younger’s shoulder.

“You always look so angry at Mingyu and me,” Minghao says, drawing away from Junhui. “You look so grossed out and I hate it.”

“Hao, please listen.”

Minghao shakes his head and runs inside, straight past Wonwoo, who’s been watching the entire conversation in a mix of anger and frustration.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui says, eyes widening as he notices the other young man standing in the backyard. “Hey.” He attempts a smile but it falters.

“I brought Hotteoks,” Wonwoo supplies lamely, gesturing at the plate. He glares at Junhui, angry at him for making Minghao upset. “Minghao’s right, why can’t you just shut your mouth, you asshole.”

Junhui looks to the ground. “You really don’t have any idea of what’s going on Wonwoo, please don’t.”

Wonwoo puts the plate down on a picnic table next to him with a hard thunk, stalking over to the other boy. “I know exactly what’s going on. You and your fucking fragile masculinity won’t allow you to have your best friend be happy, and you’re a homophobic cock with no ounce of morals.”

Junhui looks op from the ground, chin quivering, and tears leaking out of his eyes. With a loud sob, he collapses, face in his hands. “I’m in love with Minghao, Woo.”

“Wait what?” Wonwoo opens his eyes wide and sits down in front of his friend. “Shit, why didn’t you tell him?”

The lighter haired boy looks up at Wonwoo, sniffing. “It was kind of hard to, since he was yelling at me nonstop.”

“Why were you being an asshole about him and Mingyu then?” Wonwoo pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Junhui, who blows his nose loudly.

The other boys face darkens. “I hate them so much.”

“Why?”

“Because every time I see them together, something inside me just hates it. ” Junhui starts to cry again, leaning back onto the dirt. “I just wanted to make him upset. It was stupid.”

Wonwoo squints and laughs. “Yeah, it’s pretty stupid dude. You’re just jealous. Mingyu isn’t into him at all, they’re like brothers. But seriously, you have to at least apologize to Minghao or he’ll hate you forever.”

The younger nods and whips his nose again. “And I can’t believe that he thinks I’m a homophobic asshole now. The stuff with Chan and Woojin, it’s just cause they’re always sucking face right next to me.”

Wonwoo laughs and thinks of his own friends, Jimin and Yoongi, who’re always on each other constantly. “If you tell him, he’ll be less mad,” Wonwoo says.

Junhui kicks at the dirt by his foot. “But he won’t like me.”

The darker haired boy rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot, Jun. Minghao will always like you, you’re literally his best friend.”

Junhui nods slowly. “You know, you’re taking this news surprisingly well.”

Wonwoo cocks his head. “About what?”

“That your brother and your second-best friend are gay.”

“Second?” Wonwoo asks with a smile. “What makes you think you’re my second-best friend?”

Jun stares at the house. There’s a silence between the two of them as they take in a warm gust of wind. “Mingyu told Hao about the texting. Did you know?”

Wonwoo nods. “I figured he would.”

“You know,” Junhui smiles. “Maybe we all might end up together.

 

“All end up together?”

The blonde raises an eyebrow and grins. “Me and Hao, you and Gyu? Haven’t you thought about it?”

Wonwoo jerks his head back in surprise. “Junhui, what the hell?” He laughs. “Mingyu is like my brother.”

Junhui nods slowly and looks at his hands in his lap. “I used to think that about Minghao. But then he grew that fucking mullet, and wow.”

“I really don’t want to know about your awakening for my baby brother,” Wonwoo laughs, attempting to fake disgust.

 

“Minghao?” The soft voice is so damn careful and worried, and Minghao hates how everything in his body tells him to sink into those arms. Leave it to Junhui to melt any ounce of self control he has. Falling in love with someone wasn’t a thing he knew would ever happen to him. It sounded stupid, but he never realized that maybe he couldn’t live his life closing off his heart to everyone he meets. That’s what he tried to do ever since his father left them, but it proved to be really hard when he met Wonwoo, and especially when he met Jun.

 

Junhui had always been different, though. Wonwoo was an amazing big brother and friend, and of course Minghao loved him, but with Jun, there was always something there that Minghao could understand.

“Minghao?” Junhui asks again, pushing the curtains surrounding his bed. From the corner of his vision, he can see Junhui’s teary face, attempting a small smile. “I want to talk to you.”

Minghao shakes his head, burying his head in his pillows as far as he can, trying to drown out Junhui’s soft, scared voice.

“Minghao, I’m sorry.” If he’s honest, it takes everything within him to keep his head in the pillows, and not on Junhui’s comforting shoulder. “I didn’t ever mean to hurt you.”

“Bullshit,” he mutedly says into the pillow, trying to block the older out, even though he knows Jun is doing his best.

The mattress shifts as Junhui lays down beside him, filling up what little space there is left on the messy bed. “I never want you to be angry at me. It makes me feel sad.”

“Go away.”

“Minghao I love you.”

It’s so quick and quiet that Minghao’s sure he didn’t hear anything at all. It could be his imagination twisting something the older said, or a trick of his ears. He lifts his head up to see Junhui looking down at him, resting his chin in hand. “Huh?” He responds dumbly.

“I love you.” Okay so he definitely wasn’t hearing things, but what does Junhui mean by that? Was he meaning Minghao is a good friend that he really cares about, or was it that he has feelings, real feelings for him? And even if it is the second, how in god’s name is Minghao supposed to know? Does Junhui want him to say something to clarify, or will it remain a mystery forever. Oh God he doesn’t know what to do.

And suddenly, he doesn’t need to know what to do.

Junhui leans down and presses his slightly chapped lips into Minghao’s. Their lips move a little against each other, and Jesus Christ, Wen Junhui is kissing him. He’s never kissed anyone before, and he’s pretty sure neither has Junhui, so he’s not going to lie, it’s a bit awkward.

But as they pull away, Minghao sees the older’s beaming smile, and he knows all the awkwardness of the kiss was worth it for that grin.

“I love you too,” he whispers, looking down, a flush creeping up his neck.

 

 

 

Kicking at the dirt of the driveway, Wonwoo pulls out a worn package of cigarettes. He’s never smoked this few in a week, Seungcheol would be proud. He doesn’t know if it’s because Mingyu told him smoking was going to kill him about four times over the phone last month, or because he’s too damn lazy to go to the gas station down the road, but he doesn’t really care. Any less lung cancer is still less lung cancer.

“I told you,” Mingyu whines, leaning against Wonwoo’s white Beetle. “You’re going to die if you keep smoking those things.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have school to be at, nerd?”

“Free period,” Mingyu shrugs. “Senior year is much less stressful than everyone says.” Mingyu, now taller and much more muscular, pulls Wonwoo into a warm hug. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo breaths in Mingyu’s familiar scent. (It’s not weird, they’re bro’s…)

“Dude,” Mingyu exclames, pulling away and holding Wonwoo at arm’s length. “Did you just _smell me_?”

“No,” Wonwoo lies, looking down at his feet and dropping his cigarette.

Mingyu’s idiotic laugh crinkles his face and Wonwoo grins. “We’re cool, I smell pretty damn good,” he says, throwing his arm around the elder’s shoulder and walking him up the path to his own house. “It’s Gucci.”

Wonwoo crinkles his nose and hits Mingyu’s arm. “Shut up, dork.”

 

 

“Is that Wonwoo I saw lurking creepily outside our house?” Jongin calls from the living room.

It’s been a while since Wonwoo has seen Mingyu’s absurdly handsome older brother. It’s strange how looking at him now, the handsome older brother’s amazing looks have been surpassed by Mingyu’s inch or two, his tanner skin, and kinder smile. Mingyu grins and pulls Wonwoo past his brother.

“Hey Jongin,” Wonwoo nods his head at the older and follows him up the stairs.

“Hey,” the older brother nods and starts to the door. “I’ll be back later, Mingyu.”

The younger nods and continues pulling Wonwoo to the stairs.

Mingyu’s room hasn’t changed at all. He still remembers when the four of them, Mingyu, Minghao, Jongin and he had stayed up Halloween night several years ago, scared to go to bed for fear of being devoured by some sort of demon. The stars they stayed up folding from crisp sticky notes are all still there, dangling in long strands from the ceiling.

The tall boy lays on the large, Queen sized bed and smiles. “I still have them,” Mingyu gestures around the room. “Too many memories to get rid of.”

Wonwoo nods and sits on an upturned laundry basket in the center of the room. It sags under his weight. “Never been much for sentiment myself.”

The younger lets out a loud snort. “If you weren’t on for sentiment, you wouldn’t be here.” Mingyu pushes the dark hair out of his face and smiles.

“You’re right,” Wonwoo agrees, picking at a loose string of his jeans. “What classes are you taking this year?” A lame topic, but the conversation is getting a little to emotional for Wonwoo.

“Calculus, English, History,” Mingyu rattles off. His eyes brighten, “I’m doing an art class this year too.”

The elder grins, knowing how much a single art class means to Mingyu. It’s been years since his parents let him do anything creative, Jongin much the same. The couple had always placed the arts much lower than other subjects, wanting their boys to grow up into good doctors or lawyers. “That’s great, Gyu.”

“I’ve started applications too,” Mingyu groans, rubbing his face. “It’s awful. Mom says I need to get into SNU, but literally how?” He yanks on his hair and quietly screams. “I want to get out of here, not SNU, not Hongik, not anywhere near this town.”

Wonwoo nods, although a little surprised at the younger’s outburst. “I know how it is.”

Mingyu turns to lay on his side. “I just wish me and Hao could come be with you and then everything would be like it was.” He sighs and plants his face in his pillows. “I miss us.”

The bespectacled boy opens his mouth to say that _“Mingyu, you can do much better than my shitty art school,”_ or _“You know your parents won’t let you,”_ but all Wonwoo can do is nod his head. “I miss us too.”

  
  
  


“Wonwoo, I’m really sorry,” Soonyoung rubs Wonwoo’s back, attempting to console him.

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo replies, trying to keep the tears from flowing out of his eyes. “I understand.”

“I love you so much,” Soonyoung coos. “I know how much you have on your mind, and it’s not really the best time to break up with you, I just…”

“Don’t love me like that?” Wonwoo nods and rubs his eyes. “I get it.”

The fact is that Wonwoo doesn’t really understand. When he met Soonyoung, he understood that there was a connection between the two of them, one that not even he could deny. It was hard at first, to admit to himself that he might like a guy, but Soonyoung made the sleepless nights worth it, made Wonwoo comfortable, and helped him discover who he was.

His first boyfriend is breaking up with him, and Wonwoo doesn’t really understand why. But then he gets it.

The weeks of distance over the summer making him realize it was taking effort to miss Soonyoung, to remember to think of him every day, or call him on his free afternoons. And suddenly, instead of feeling sad, Wonwoo feels guilty.

“I do love you, Woo.” Soonyoung smiles and wipes away one of his own tears. “I just realized that right now,” he rests his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek. “This isn’t what either of us need.”

Wonwoo nods, wiping his wet cheeks and sniffling slightly. “I get it.” He sighs. “Why now?”

The blonde clears his throat and shakes his head. “This was a long time coming, I think you know that.”

He does know that, he’s been thinking about it off and on for weeks. What if Soonyoung and I break up? What if we were just friends? How about being single? Wonwoo feels a bit more guilt, and looks at Soonyoung, smiling as always, face only slightly sad than normal.

“I’m still your bro, right?” Wonwoo asks with a small cringe.

Soonyoung cackles and hugs him. “Still bros.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo whispers into his shoulder.

Soonyoung grasps his shoulders and pushes him out to arm’s length. “Never be sorry for being human.”

 

“What’s up my good bitch?” Junhui slides into the shiny, red vinyl diner bench seat and slaps the table with his hand. “Long time, no see.”

“Indeed,” Wonwoo smiles, sipping on his milkshake. “How goes it, my salty bastard?”

Jun shrugs and scratches the back of his neck. “Your brother’s being a little shit again, as is the rest of the gang,” he shrugs, “but what’s new?” The mood is light for a moment before Wonwoo clears his throat and sighs.

“But how are you?” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.” The Chinese boy doesn’t seem so sure.

Wonwoo lays a hand over Jun’s. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

There’s silence for a few moments before Junhui laughs and wipes a tear off his cheek. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” He smiles waterily and clears his throat. “I just keep thinking of my own mom.”

Wonwoo understands how he feels, for the past few weeks since he’s heard the news, all he can think of is his own family. “I feel so bad for Jongin and Mingyu.”

“No one’s seen Mingyu in a week,” Jun sighs. “We’ve all been super worried, but he won’t pick up our calls.”

That’s not true. Wonwoo has been talking to the younger for the past week almost every night, letting Mingyu talk about his mother and the funeral, anything that made him feel better. “Really?” He tries to act surprised, but knows he’s failed miserably when Junhui gives him a look.

“We all know he’s been talking to you. It’s clear you’re the only one he trusts.”

Something about what Junhui says rubs Wonwoo the wrong way. Maybe it’s the hint of sarcasm, or how he makes it out to be a bigger deal than it is, but Wonwoo wrinkles his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Junhui shakes his head and blinks slowly. “I just mean he really cares about your opinions.”

Wonwoo’s still not sure what Jun means. “What are you trying to say?”

“Mingyu cares a lot about you, Wonwoo.”

And then something in Wonwoo’s chest shifts. “I care a lot about him too.”

 

 

 

The crunch of gravel alerts Wonwoo to a present in the driveway. “Do you even go to college?” Mingyu smirks and sidles up to Wonwoo, eyes bearing slight dark circles, but looking otherwise healthy. “I swear it’s all a ruse.”

“In actuality,” Wonwoo plays along, “I’ve just been hiding in the woods behind my house for three years.”

“Must be rough.”

“Sure is.”

Mingyu looks him up and down before wrapping him in a warm hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“I couldn’t leave you in your state,” Wonwoo chuckles. “A young man’s gotta know how to dance for his Senior Prom.” Mingyu pulls away and punches his arm playfully.

“Sorry to take you away from whatever you’re doing.”

“Like we’ve already discussed,” he chuckles. “I live in the woods, I don’t do much.”

They walk into Mingyu’s house, laughing quietly about this and that, playfully hitting each other. Wonwoo thinks back to the times when they were kids, acting just as they are, smiling and not missing each other during the weeks, getting to see each other every day after school.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s voice brings him back to the present. “I asked if you wanted anything to eat?”

Wonwoo shakes his head and smiles. “I’m fine, thanks. Hey, where’s Jongin?”

Mingyu’s face darkens as he pours himself a glass of water. “He’s out with friends.” The younger’s tense form moves away, into the living room and onto a large couch. It’s only been a month and a half, but most of the full family photos have been replaced with ones that don’t include the late Mrs. Kim.

“So,” he calls to Mingyu. “How’re we going to do this?”

Mingyu perks up and grabs his iPod. “What music do people dance to?” Wonwoo watches the younger scroll happily through his playlists. “Adele? BigBang? Chainsmokers?”

“What about Green Day?” Wonwoo tossed him his own phone. “Last Night on Earth.”

“You’re an emo little shit, hyung.” Mingyu sways awkwardly back and forth to the music playing out of the speaker on the table.

Wonwoo laughs at his movement. “You have to get up and ask someone to dance.”

“Hyung,” Mingyu whines. “I’m just going with Lissa, she’ll start dancing without me.” He chuckles. “What a fucked societal thing though. School functions? I mean I know-”

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo scolds.

The taller boy leaps to his feet. “Do you want to dance?”  

Wonwoo smiles and pulls him to the center of the room. “I will dance with you, if I have to.” They smile at each other, and Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders.The younger widens his eyes in surprise, and starts to move away. “Stop freaking out,” Wonwoo laughs. “Just put your hands,” he grabs Mingyu’s arms and wraps them around his own waist. “Here.”

Mingyu smiles, still looking a little freaked out. “And what do I do now?”

Wonwoo laughs. “You just sway back and forth.” The two move back and forth for a moment, Mingyu looking anywhere but Wonwoo. “You look like a thirteen year old girl.”

Mingyu turns his attention to Wonwoo and smiles sheepishly. “I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“First time dancing.”

The song finishes with a few last chords, and Wonwoo starts to take his hands away from Mingyu’s neck. Some slow OST comes on in the background, and Mingyu smiles.

“Why are you smiling?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu reaches up to his face and grins some more. “Your glasses are falling off.” He pushes the nosepiece up Wonwoo’s nose, brushing his fingertip across the older’s cheek as he does so.

Wonwoo can feel his breath hitch with the soft touch, and his gaze falls. “Do you need any more tips or-“

“Hyung,” Mingyu cuts him off, drawing his attention back to the youngers deep brown eyes. “I wanted to tell you something.”

Wonwoo starts to pull away, noticing the flick of Mingyu’s tongue as he nervously wets his lips. “I should get going, I have a test tomorrow.”

The younger pushes a lock of black hair off Wonwoo’s forehead, sighing. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu leans down and presses his slightly chapped lips against Wonwoo’s, placing his hand on the elder’s cheek and pressing the other against the small of his back. He draws away slowly, a look of hopefulness etched across his soft features.

 

 

“What the fuck?” The front door slams loudly and Wonwoo jumps back from Mingyu. Jongin rushes toward the two of them, a look of disgust on his face. “Mingyu, what the hell?”

Wonwoo steps even farther away from Mingyu, trying to avoid Jongin’s gaze and subsequent anger. “Wonwoo what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The older brother roughly shoves Wonwoo’s shoulder. “What do you have to say?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu pulls on Jongin’s sleeve. “It’s not his fault.”

“Mingyu,” the older boy rounds on his brother. “I mean, I knew about Jungkook, but you said it was a mistake. What the hell is this?”

The tall brothers stare at each other for a moment before Mingyu chokes out. “It was a kiss, Jongin.”

“Are you gay?” The older boy sputters, running his hands through his hair. “Why the fuck did you become gay?”

“I’m not gay,” Mingyu quickly shoots back, voice choked.

“Then how the hell do you explain this?” Jongin yells, turning on Wonwoo again. “Why did you do this to him?”

“Hyung, Wonwoo didn’t do anything.”

Wonwoo feels himself sinking to the floor. He’s been so careful for the past three years. So careful to not to let anyone in this shit town he’s gay, and now Mingyu’s brother knows. Everyone will know soon.

Jongin continues yelling. “What is it then? What do you mean?”

Mingyu’s face is streaked with tears. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“What would mom say to you?”

The room goes silent, and Wonwoo looks up to see both brothers looking at each other in horror. “I’m so sorry, Mingyu. I didn’t mean anything, I know-“

Wonwoo stands, numb and dizzy. He walks to the door, hearing both Mingyu calling after him, but not caring enough to stop.

Mingyu had kissed him.

It was sudden and unexpected, but at the same time, Wonwoo knew that it was coming. He almost had wanted it to happen. Ever since last summer, there had been something in his head, egging him on, telling him to do something. Mingyu had always been something like a little brother to him, always there and caring about him, never anyone he’d thought about. But ever since that hug, Wonwoo had known that Mingyu needed him.

It hasn’t been something he ever consciously thought about, but he realizes that maybe he could use Mingyu in his life too.

 

He’s terrified of the thought.

 

* * *

 

“Wonwoo hyung,” the voice on the other end of the phone cracks. “Hyung just hear me out.”

“Mingyu I don’t want to talk to you.” Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol, who nods and gives him an encouraging smile.

“I miss you,” Mingyu sounds genuinely emotional. “I miss talking to you, and I… I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t talk to you.” Wonwoo pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up the call.

“You need to talk to him eventually.” Jihoon perches on the couch next to Wonwoo, patting his shoulder, a rare display of affection from the small man.

“I agree.” Seungcheol rubs his thumb over the back of Wonwoo’s hand.

“I can’t,” Wonwoo chokes out. “I can’t go back.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hyung. Hyung it’s me. If you won’t talk to me than just listen to my messages, please. I ah- I  want to say so many things to you. I got into SNU, so that’s cool. Jongin’s getting his nursing degree soon. Dad’s got a promotion at work. I- I met my roommate, Kihyun. He’s pretty chill for a stressed as fuck senior. I can talk to him and- “_

_“Sorry the answering machine cut me off. I miss you hyung, and I’m so, so, so, sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have fucking… Well I mean, I guess I could have handled a lot of stuff better. I want to talk to you again Wonwoo hyung. I promise I won’t kiss you again. I just really need someone to help- “_

_“God damnit. Okay, it’s recording, yeah? Well anyway, I need you back in my life. And no matter… However you want that to be…… I’m-I’m okay with. I just miss you so much Wonwoo.”_

  

* * *

 

 

Received:

Wonwoo hyung

I heard that you’re going on a trip.

That’s cool.

Let me know if you go anyplace cool.

:D

 

 

Received:

Kihyun says your old D&D characters are cool.

I don’t really know why I keep messaging you.

I can stop if you want me to.

Oh, by the way, your pictures on Instagram look really cool.

Okay bye then hyung.

 

 

Received:

Hao just told me about your cat.

I’m really sorry.

It’s a shame you can’t be here for the funeral.

He and Junhui are making a casket.

They’re calling it the “Cat-sket.”

I hate them sometimes.

 

 

Received:

Ok im getting a new phone soon

Ill still try and text from my new phone, even tho hao said not to lol

Yeah….

Bye hung!

 

 

_Conversation Archived By Wonmeow221b_

 

 

Received:

Hao and i were chilling yesterday and ur mom was on the phone

I heard your trip has turned into a permanent residence.

That’s pretty cool I guess.

Good luck in England, hyung.

Im gonna stop texting you.

New phone and all

But i need closure

So here it is

I love you hyung

Always have, always will.

Bye

 

 

 

Halfway across the world, Wonwoo’s phone lets out a loud laugh, Mingyu’s ringtone. The older boy smiles sadly and goes to pick it up.

 

One last chance, that’s all he’s got.

 

 Sent:

Hey.

Mingyu I miss you so much.

I’m really sorry about all this.

I just can’t do this to you.

I know how much you love your brother, and I can’t have him hate you.

England is amazing.

There was this tiny little ginger cat outside my flat last week, and I may have accidentally adopted her.

Her name’s Jee Ji, because she’s super smart.

 

 

**Messages not delivered to miNGyUKeEEm.**

**Please check with your service provider for more information.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOF
> 
> Ok well this was fun to write, and now I gotta go work on Pt. 2. Please let me know what you thought! Subscribe to the series so you don't miss out on Pt. 2. :D
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Check out these works that I wrote, but sadly had to orphan for... reasons? idk
> 
> Sad Felix/Changbin Story:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793563
> 
> Adorable Minho/Jisung Fluff Fest:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039382
> 
> Meet-Cute Mingyu/Wonwoo Extravaganza:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954950
> 
>  
> 
> Bye for now!!!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
